highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Andre Korda
Andre Korda, an immortal, was one of the main villains in Highlander: The Raven. He appeared in the two part episode, A Matter of Time and The French Connection Personal History Andre Korda's origins are murky, but at some point in his life he travelled to China. He learned to fight "along side the Ten Tigers of Kwantun", and became an expert in an variety of fighting techniques. Korda often limited himself to holy ground and let others do his dirty work for him. He lived in a village on the Chinese coast, where he once died in front of the villagers, and since then, they worshiped him as a god. Any resistance to him he crushed with brutal force. First encounter with Amanda In 1907, he met Amanda. They fought and Amanda could not match his skill, and was quickly disarmed. Korda didn't kill her, but took her as his student. Amanda learned a lot from him, but also learned to dislike his cruel and controlling nature. Korda wanted proof of her loyalty and ordered Amanda to attack a well-visited temple at noon during the peak of visitation and loot it for him. He told her she could never leave without his permission and no one ever left him. She could do as he said or die. Instead, Amanda opted to drug Korda, and then she fled, leaving China, but stealing Korda's fighting fans which she had been training with. Crysta In 1989, Korda owned a dance club in Germany. There he met the young pre-Immortal Christiana van Pelt, also known as Crysta. Korda knew that she would be an Immortal one day, and offered her a job. Soon she was caught in Korda's world. As a test of her loyalty, she should steal information and technology from the U.S. Army. Crysta was killed and awoke as an Immortal. Korda became her mentor and lover. A Matter of Time In 1998, Korda opened a nightclub in Chicago called Sanctuary, he also had other clubs in in other major cities, including Paris. Korda was involved in many illegal operations, which all were involved in raising money for a big upcoming operation. His Watcher, Jeff Case, got himself spotted, and Korda killed him, but he never knew why Case was following him. Soon thereafter, he was visited by Amanda and Nick Wolfe. Korda offered Amanda work with him, but she refused. A few days later Korda and his men attacked an armored car. Two security guards were shot, one died. Korda was also killed, and removed from the scene by Crysta. During the heist, they were observed by Joe Dawson who took it upon himself to replace Case. That evening Nick Wolfe went to confront Korda. Nick was held off by Amanda, and Korda left with Crysta. He decided to go to Paris, but his pupils Crysta and Raphael he left behind. He gave Crysta the order to kill Nick Wolfe. But when Korda was in Paris he was informed of Crysta's death at Amanda's hands. Soon he kidnapped an engraver who had to make fake 100-Euro banknotes for him. When Nick Wolfe showed up, Korda shot him. The French Connection Korda had set himself in the catacombs below Paris. He was told that the shot he had fired at Nick wasn't fatal, and not long thereafter Nick and Amanda went to see him. Korda and Amanda had a fight, but it was broken off when both got shot. Nick and Amanda freed the engraver, and destroyed all his counterfeit banknotes. Korda returned the favor with the kidnapping of Bert Myers. On a Wednesday he and Amanda met at an remote area. Korda was sure of himself, but Amanda remembered his lessons with the knife-boxes. In the end Amanda managed to defeat and behead Korda. Trivia Valentine Pelka has been rated as a top villain in Highlander: The Series for his outstanding portrayal of Kronos, founder of the Four Horsemen. It was almost inevitable that he'd be approached again to portray another villain in Highlander: The Raven. He was one of only four actors who portrayed two different evil Immortals in the Highlander franchise. The others are John Novak: Howard Crowley / Gerard Kragen, Anthony De Longis: Lyman Kurlow / Otavio Consone Michael Siberry: Martin Hyde / Frank Brennan. Korda Korda Korda Korda